


SuperPuck, seriously?

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, Established Relationship, M/M, blame those SuperPuck pictures from set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper, on his way to work, sees something that he knows will interest Blaine. He can't resist telling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperPuck, seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> I DON’T KNOW WHAT THIS IS EXACTLY. AND IT GETS ANGSTY AT THE END FOR A SECOND RANDOMLY AND JUST, YEAH.
> 
> This is something I wrote in reaction to seeing pictures of Mark on set as Noah in a Superman-esque costume about a month ago.

“Stop!” was shouted and the cab came screeching to a halt. A wad of bills were thrust into the driver’s face and he soon sped off down the road.

He couldn’t believe it. That could not be—

Surely he wasn’t that stupid.

But, unfortunately, as Cooper made his way across the street, he was proved wrong. The man continued walking down the Hollywood Walk of Fame, hand clamped tightly over his mouth, receiving side glances from the people that passed him. He looked, from an observer, as if he was about to vomit, when in reality he was trying hard to keep from laughing like a lunatic on the sidewalk.

He ducked behind the pillar of the Chinese Theater. He leaned against it and let out a bark of laughter that was so loud it hurt his chest, but it was worth it. He flipped around, camera phone now in hand, and lined up his shot.

 _Snap_. Zoom in.  _Snap_.

And then fingers were swiping at the touch screen and tapping out a message and Cooper continued his walk down the street. Once the message was sent, he set out to catch another cab. A glance at his watch, followed by a sigh, he flagged down a cab and hopped in, reciting the address he had previously been in route to.

He was going to be late, but that sure as hell was worth it.

* * *

**To:**  Blaine  
 **From:**  Cooper

 **Subject:**  LOOK WHAT I FOUND

_I think your boy’s done cracked, squirt._

* * *

“What the actual—” Blaine whispered, trailing off as his eyes took in the pictures on the computer screen in front of him. He had just gotten home from school, kicked off his shoes, and curled up on his bed with his laptop. He had been going to start his English paper when he an email from his brother.

That was going on 20 minutes ago.

After finally recovering from his shock (and amusement), he finally picked up his phone and called his brother. When his brother picked up, he bypassed any greeting and went right to the core of the matter. “Is he really fucking serious? I’m going to ask you once, and only once, Cooper. Is this a legit thing or did you and he just want to pull one over on me?”

Cooper snorted on the other end. “Nope, totally seriously. I was heading to work and I had to jump out and take these pics when I saw him. I honestly could not believe that he’s that desperate—”

Blaine ignored the rest of his brother’s ramblings as he felt a smirk form on his lips. Yeah, his boyfriend was crazy for this. This was so un-badass of a thing for him to do, but—of course—Blaine found it cute. And no matter the reason, at least it seemed that Puck was happy to walk around in the costume. And, he had to admit, the Mohawk was kinda cool once you got past the initial shock of it.

“Okay, well, little bro,” Cooper’s voice cut through Blaine’s thoughts, making Blaine jump. He had forgotten they were on the phone. “I just got to the studio, so since you’re not listening anyway, I’m gonna hang up on you. Say hello to SuperPuck for me.” And with a chuckle, Cooper hung up.

Blaine snorted, shaking his head as he slid his laptop off his lap onto his bed before calling his boyfriend to have a talk with him. When Puck answered with a simple “Yo, talk to me,” Blaine knew that he hadn’t check his ID before hand.

“So, when were you gonna tell me?” he questioned, biting back a laugh.

“Oh! Hey, babe!” Puck greeted. “Um, tell you what?”

Blaine paused for dramatic effect (which was really giving him more time to try to stop his laughter). “SuperPuck’s apparently a thing now?”

Puck groaned. “Who told you?”

“My brother,” Blaine answered. “He’s my eyes and ears out there in the City of Angels until I can be there myself.” Blaine’s tone was smug, complete with a smirk that Puck could literally hear over the line.

“You weren’t supposed to find out.”

“Aw, and why not?” Blaine fake pouted.

“Because I didn’t know how you were going to take it, honestly. It’s stupid and dumb, totally unbadass, I know,” Puck explained. “And… I know that SuperPuck’s supposed to be our thing…”

It was true. Blaine had taken a liking to calling Puck either Superman or SuperPuck after it had slipped out once when Blaine was drunk and Puck was dragging both their sorry asses home from a gay bar after curfew a week into their dating. It just…  _fit_.

“Don’t worry about it, baby,” Blaine interrupted. “Just… is there a reason why you’re dressed like that? I mean, don’t get me wrong, it is super lame… but it’s kinda…  _cute_.” Blaine managed to laugh only once during that.

“Oh, you think so, do ya?” Puck said seductively for a second, and Blaine really fucking missed him. But then, before the conversation could move in  _that_  direction, Puck continued. “The reason, though, is that I was strapped for cash this month so I took up an offer to stand around in a costume so that people can take pictures with me. They pay me a hundred bucks a day!”

“Damn, a hundred bucks to stand there all macho in a lame-ass costume as people fondle you in front of cameras all day. The mighty high life,” Blaine said sarcastically.

“Ah, do I detect some jealousy there?” Puck teased.

Blaine’s cheeks reddened, but he snorted. “No, not at all. You should get your hearing checked.”

After Puck laughed, he sighed. “I really fucking miss you, ya know.”

Blaine hummed in agreement. “Just five more months.”

“You should have graduated early. With your brains and all the Dalton classes that are far superior for McKinley, I don’t know how you want to still go.”

“I want to make sure that I can do it,” Blaine said softly, making the mood change in two seconds flat.

“You can. And as much as I hate to admit it, but not having your big bad, hot tempered, badass boyfriend fighting your battles is good for you. I know, Blaine. And I’m fucking proud of you. McKinley’s a shark tank, and especially with your past with public school, it’s fucking scary. I’m man enough to admit that.”

Blaine really wanted to hug him and kiss him and take him right then and there. Instead, his eyes betrayed him by shedding a few tears. He quickly wiped his cheeks free of moisture, laughing. “Yeah,” he said softly, and Puck knew him well enough to get the full gratitude from that statement. “So,” Blaine changed the subject. “Have I told you how fucking hot your outfit was?”

“No, but please, don’t stop on my account.” Blaine could hear the smirk in his tone. Then the two decided to go down  _that_ road, and needless to say, Blaine didn’t get any work done on his English paper. Instead, he went to bed dreaming of physically having Puck in his arms because phone sex just didn’t cut it.

Five months was going to be hell.


End file.
